Legendary Pokémon Vs. Black T-Rex
This is another battle with our Heroes' Legendary Pokémon fights the Black T-Rex in War of the Apocalypse. (The door opens to see our Heroes finally found Tino badly injured) Emerl: Tino! Sunset Shimmer: My boyfriend! G-Merl: Not this again! Carver Descartes: G-Merl?! G-Merl: Uh, nothing let's go save him. Sonic: What happened?! Lucario: Are you okay? Tino Tonitini: Get away from there! Max Taylor: Why?! (They look up to see the Black T-Rex letting out a roar) Zoe Drake: The Black T-Rex!! Ursula: I thought it was destroyed! Tino Tontini: It's... because... Adagio Dazzle: We resurrected it. G-Merl: Adagio! Sonata! Aria! Sonata Dusk: That's right you remembered us. Emerl: What are you doing here!!? Adagio Dazzle: To make the one we love join us, Tino. Tino Tonitini: No matter how hard you tried... I'll never join you! With my friends on my side, you sirens don't stand a chance! Sunset Shimmer: Yes! Tino's my boyfriend and you're not going to take him away from me! Emerl: Why can't you Girls quite trying to make our friend join you! Ash Ketchum: Stop this right now! Pikachu: Pika! Galvatron: Then so it is. (Tino closes his eyes as we see the image of 10 Legendary Pokemon) Tino Tonitini: Legendaries, help us out please! (Lugia, Latias, Latios, Reshiram, Zekrom, Regigigas and Shiny Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina comes out of the portals) Mordecai: Awesome calling all Legendary Pokémon! Tino Tonitini: Thanks. Carver Descartes: Stay down, Tino will take care of this. Ash Ketchum: Rayquaza, Latias, Latios, Lugia, Reshiram, Zekrom, Regigigas, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina. We need your power! Pikachu: Pika, Pika! (All Legendary Pokémon roar in acception) Adagio Dazzle: So those Legendary Pokémon wants to defeat our Black T-Rex? Then let's battle. Tino Tonitini: You're on! Galvatron: So be it! Get them! (The Black T-Rex charges to attack our Heroes) Ash Ketchum: Use Dragon Pulse! Lockdown: Fire Scorcher! (The Black T-Rex activates and unleash the attack and Rayquaza, Latios and Latias fired Dragon Pulse and intercept the attack and explodes) King Nixel: Very impressive. Major Nixel: Good power. Now all of you Mixels and your Legendary Pokémon will meet you're doom! Takato Matsuki: We won't let it happened! Guilmon: Then Let's do this! Takato, Henry & Rika: Biomerge activate! (Takato & Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon, Henry & Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon and Rika & Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon) Gallantmon: Your going down! (They attack the Black T-Rex. Lugia fires Aeroblast but no effect and hits Lugia with it's tail) Kari Kamiya: Lugia! (Zekrom fires Charge Beam, Reshiram fires Flamethrower and Regigigas fires Hyper Beam at the Black T-Rex. As the smoke clears off it's still no effect on the Black T-Rex) Krader: Why is not hurt?! Adaigo Dazzle: Because it's very strong and more powerful than any attacks. King Nixel: Now crush the Mixels! (The Nixel starts to go after the Mixel but then Tino destroys all of the Nixels then suddenly his body is still injured) (G-Merl then encounter Primus) Primus: Give up! G-Merl: Never! I can't let you kill my friend! (G-Merl & Primus fights) Everyone: AAH! (They ducked and then the hits had been missed) Tino Tonitini: Stay with the others. Sunset Shimmer: Tino, no! (Tino charges himself toward Attila and Hun) Tino Tonitini: You guys are the worst villains! Hun: Stuff it! (Tino bites Attila, and kicks Hun, and he continues to beat up Attila) Sunset Shimmer: Tino! (Attila head toward Tino as he starts to finish him off, but Sunset Shimmer saves him) Adagio Dazzle: (Swaps Tino) We've been waiting along time for this! Rigby: Would you stop complaining about making Tino join you ugly girls, Okay! Just let it go, girl! Sonata Dusk: Let it go!? Never! Adagio Dazzle: We can't let it go, because Tino is a very handsome boy. Ash Ketchum: He'll never join you! Pikachu: Pika! Kim Possible: Now let him go! Yoshi: '''Man, why don't the bad guy's just stay down? '''Attila: Dr. Z, you finally arrived you witness off Latios and Latias (Dr. Z punches him in the face) Dr. Z: Get out of here and stay away from Latios and Latias! Adagio Dazzle: Last chance, guys! Hand over Tino! Mordecai: Dude, what's your deal?! Aren't you want give up on Tino? Shouldn't you want ''us to move on to someone else? '''Sunset Shimmer:' Come on, give up already. Adagio Dazzle: Never! I said it's the only way. Hand him over! Sunset Shimmer: No way, Tino loves me! Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes